Only In Dreams
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT][SongFic] Weezer's 'Only In Dreams' is the main focus of this story. Remus only lives in dreams because then he is with Sirius.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything but the plot. I am not responsible for the making of Harry Potter © or the character, settings, or presumed ships in this story.

It was only in dreams that Remus Lupin was ever happy.

When he woke in the morning, he dreaded the days to come and the sleepless nights to follow. He waited hopelessly for transfigurations, piles of homework, and pranks that the Slytherins would play on him in the morning.

Because Remus Lupin only truly lived in dreams. But then again, could he live on dreams and words and a million screams?

And the only reason for that was because at that time, Remus could dream and fantasize as much as he wanted about what would never come the morning or the week… the next month… the next year.

The only thing Remus Lupin ever fantasized about would be one person – and the one person he loved.

And he could dream, dream, and dream about the hopes that Remus would have to shunt back into the back of his mind, because he if had any logic or sense, he knew that his dreams would never come true.

Remus was never much of a believer, going from Divination studies to believing that dreams and nightmares could hop into realistic life and happen in front his very eyes, especially since most of the dreams Remus had were nightmares he never wished would happen…

Nightmares of werewolves, death, destruction, danger, and… rejection.

So Remus was indeed very happy that his dreams never could come true overall, even though at desperate times he would even wish that he'd deal with death and danger if he could just have one real dream come true.

Because Remus Lupin only lived in dreams.

"Moony, I'm drunk." Sirius said dreamily, falling onto the landing after staggering up the last step to the boys' dormitory.

Remus put his book away wearily before walking over to Sirius; who was sprawled over the floor groggily. "You need to get some sleep." He told him sternly, holding out his hand to help him up. Sirius took his hand gratefully and stared into his eyes intently.

"You're eyes are gold, Remus. Gold and… and… amber. With flecks of brown." Sirius observed.

"Yes, yes, well, you really need to get rest, Padfoot, we kind of have Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning."

"I've never cared for Creature of Magical Cares, Moony. I'd much rather spend some time with you." Sirius said languorously.

Remus ignored him, swinging his arm over his shoulder and trying his best to drag him to Sirius' bed. But Sirius wheeled around and flopped onto Remus' bed.

"I'm tired, Remus. But I don't want to sleep." He said distantly.

"You're lying on my book, Sirius." Remus said patiently.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Would you mind going back to your own bed?" Remus asked wearily, waving a hand.

Sirius looked up at him. "I dunno. C'mere, Moony." He demanded softly, and Remus sat down on the end of the bed.

Sirius sat up as well, grabbing a fist full of Remus' robes and pulling his lips to his mouth.

Remus is in dreams.

He can taste a combination of butterbeer with Firewhiskey licking his tongue, while a spicy burning seems to radiate from Sirius' mouth as his hands cling desperately to his shirt, and Remus pulls him closer by his neck.

Yes, he decides. He would definitely pay death and danger and destruction if he could have this.

"I'm drunk, Moony." Sirius repeats against his mouth again, and Remus only nods, pulling him closer.

Remus wakes with nothing more than bliss floating in his mind. It seems that it really _was_ all a dream – a dream of happiness and risks and jumps that certainly can't be taken back again. Remus can still smell firewhiskey – Sirius is right next to him, breathing slowly. Remus prods him in the stomach. Sirius grunts.

"Remus, is that you?"

"Yes, Sirius, would you turn around?" Remus asked gently, pulling on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius faces him, a certain dance of love reflecting in his eyes. He leans forward slightly and brushes his lips against Remus'.

"So it wasn't all a dream then?" Remus whispered, as Sirius closes the gap between them again.

"It was probably the firewhiskey that made me confess it."

"Then I'll never be skeptical against your drinking again." Remus murmured, and Sirius' grip on Remus tightens.

And it definitely turns out that Remus didn't have to risk werewolves, destruction and rejection after all to make a dream come true.

From that day on Remus swore never to take believing certain things that doubtful ever again, since maybe it's not just a myth and something concerning reading lines on someone's hand.

_Believe what you do and believe in yourself and you'll never be sorry that you never believed anything anymore._


End file.
